Robin hates Aqualad
by silencer06
Summary: The reason why Robin hates Aqualad. Robrae. Some StarSpeedy.


Robin was angry. Robin was really, really angry. Why was Robin so angry you may be wondering? Well that's simple Aqualad was back in town and no one would even guess who was fawning all over him. It was Robin's one and only girlfriend. Now some of you may be thinking that it was no surprise that Starfire was fawning over Aqualad but in reality Starfire was fawning over Speedy meaning she couldn't possibly be fawning over Aqualad. Which leaves Robin's girlfriend RAVEN fawning over Aqualad.

Back to our original point, Robin was angry. And Speedy had noticed and was trying to consol his friend but was having trouble due to two things. One, Robin was paying him no attention and two; Starfire was clinging off of his arm. So Robin was left glaring at Aqualad while Speedy went off with Starfire to try and explain why he needed to speak with Robin without upsetting the Tamarainian princess in the process.

Raven glanced over at Robin in her fawning over Aqualad and cocked her head in a confused, cute, almost pouty way. Robin continued to glare harshly at Aqualad visibly attempting to fry his brains with his eyes alone.

After a while Raven turned back to Aqualad looking perturbed by something and started fawning over Aqualad again.

Speedy and Starfire re-entered the room and Starfire also headed over to Raven and Aqualad. She said something to Raven and Raven made an almost fan girlish squeal and jumped up and down clearly pleased by whatever it was Starfire had said to her. Aqualad looked over at Speedy and Robin and threw them a 'how great am I?' type grin. Speedy looked slightly perturbed but Robin was visibly livid. He looked ready to strangle an unsuspecting 'fish boy' as Speedy had recently dubbed his blue-clad teammate.

Eventually Aqualad got bored of being fawned over by Raven and Starfire and he went off to argue with Beast Boy. Starfire skipped back over to Speedy as though nothing had ever happened and he in turn slung an arm around her shoulders with a playful smile. Raven followed not far behind her red haired friend and smiled at Robin.

"I have proven that there truly is someone more stupid than Beast Boy," she stated upon reaching her livid boyfriend.

"Oh," he asked sounding uninterested.

"Uh-huh. I figure if Beast Boy is stupid then the person who goes over there to argue with him and finds it challenging must be a real idiot. Don't you agree?" she questioned.

Robin perked up visibly. "Absolutely."

"I also believe that he did not notice that we were standing there insulting him the entire time except for when I walked over and told you that Robin was staring at you. And other then that we threw every insult known to earthlings, Tamarainians, and Azaraths," Starfire concluded.

"It was lots of fun, Robin," Raven said flirtatiously. "Maybe next time you're jealous of a guy who has my attention you'll realize you're more than welcome to come give us a little visit." She winked at him. "You know just in case you're interested."

"Heh, I wasn't jealous I was… I was uh… practicing my glare. I was really glaring at the wall beside Aqualad not at Aqualad," Robin said nervously.

"Robin, dearest, I'm an Empath. I know when I'm being lied to and also I can read your emotions. Is there some reason you wouldn't want me to know you were jealous? I could tell from all the way across the room that you were seething with jealousy. I wanted to go assure you that everything was fine but that would have ruined my attempts to prove my theory," she said.

"Okay I was a little jealous. But I was not seething."

"Which was why you didn't even notice Speedy's presence until I pointed him out just now," Starfire stated. Robin looked up at Speedy.

"Dude? When did you get here?"

Which only proved their points.

So in the end Robin was angry for nothing more than a slight misunderstanding. And Raven wasn't really fawning over Aqualad she was insulting him like she does any other guy that isn't Robin… or Speedy because when she insulted Speedy once Starfire got mad and tossed a car at her and then started crying begging for forgiveness as she also reminded Raven that she had deserved it for insulting her 'precious Speedy'.

So everyone lived happily ever after except for Aqualad and Beast Boy because no one really likes Aqualad and Terra is gone so Beast Boy is all alone.

Author Note: I finished this in like half an hour or less so it probably isn't too great but It is RavenRobin and since I created it for my cousin's birthday I thought it would have to do. Understand that I would've worked harder on it but I had a report, a shorter report, and I have a huge test on my cousin's birthday. Besides this is only because I can't get a real birthday present to her right now so… here you have it. A fan fiction for their b-day.


End file.
